


Margaritaville

by vindito



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, blowjob and fingering, have fun this is so stupid lmfao, they're stuck in an elevator that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindito/pseuds/vindito
Summary: Jäger and Bandit get trapped in an elevator. Jimmy Buffett is there. Jager almost loses his mind.





	Margaritaville

**Author's Note:**

> JUST SAYING that if you don't listen to this song on loop while you read this you're really missing out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awn1vM3k9Uo

“The door is jammed, I don’t know what the hell you expected in an old place like this.”

Jager sighed at their current predicament, all the little tricks he knew to help in these kinds of situations falling flat, leaving them caught between a rock and a hard place. Except the rock was an elevator and the hard place was the jammed doors blocking them from escaping. Seated in front of the call buttons, Jager glanced over his shoulder to see Bandit nonchalantly leaning against the opposite wall, tapping through god-knows-what on his phone. He cursed at something and tucked the device away into his back pocket.

“No service.”

“Figures.”

“The fuck are we supposed to do now?” Jager sighed again and shook his head, staring uselessly at the call buttons, resisting the urge to sprawl out backwards and starfish on the floor. They had given up on yelling for help 15 minutes ago and time slowly went by, an instrumental of what sounded suspiciously like Jimmy Buffett’s “Margaritaville” playing very quietly through tinny speakers. It was just about to loop through for the 5th time before Jager stood abruptly, and thus the pacing began. Back and forth in the tiny space, practically tripping over Bandit’s outstretched feet each time back, his boyfriend staring at him as he circled. Though the lyrics weren’t actually being sung, the song rattled through Jager’s brain and he was about to lose his sanity if he ever heard the word ‘margarita’ again.

 

_Wasting away again in Margaritaville._

_Searching for my lost shaker of salt._

_Some people say that there’s a woman to blame-_

 

Wait. He _was_ hearing the words. _Bandit was singing them._ Stopping just as suddenly as he had started, Jager whipped his head towards Bandit so fast the other was afraid for a moment that he’d snapped his neck. Stomping up towards the other man, Jager grabbed the front of Bandit’s hoodie near his neck and pulled him forward so they were a few inches apart.

“Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Singing.”

“What, you don’t like to listen to my pretty voice? I’m almost hurt.” Bandit’s mock expression of hurt was only making Jager more frustrated, his knuckles turning white as they were still fisted into the fabric. Bandit was completely unphased. “I’d even take you to Margaritaville and this is how you treat my singing?”

“What the hell are you talking about.”

“Margaritaville. We’re practically there, just missing the ocean. And the margaritas too.” If it had been any other time, not crammed into a tiny box hovering two storeys up, Jager could have laughed at two grown men standing crunched together with Margaritaville playing overhead. But he was living it, and he was frustrated and he wanted to do anything but stand in here. He didn’t mind being trapped with Bandit, quite the opposite in fact, but in this situation-

“Do you want to?” Apparently during his small existential crisis, Bandit had said something but he completely missed it. And Jager was not in the mood for any more stupid margarita jokes, no matter how much he cared about this man.

“Want to what?”

“Fuck.”

 _What._ All words and anger left Jager in an instant, replaced almost instantaneously with embarrassment and… a little arousal at such a blunt proposal. The rush of being in a public but not really public space, confined in such tight quarters… His befuddled expression must have been enough of an answer to Bandit, their positions suddenly swapped and soon it was Jager being held against the wall of the elevator. Greedy lips met Jager’s own and he immediately gasped, a tongue being pushed into his mouth and utterly dominating him. Grunting into the kiss, Bandit’s hand immediately went down, grasping and rubbing Jager’s crotch through his jeans while his other hand held his wrists up and out of the way.

Squirming from the discomfort of the hand rail on the elevator wall digging into his lower back and the pleasure of being fondled through his clothes, Jager bucked his hips forward, desperate to get his damn clothes off and doing something already. Sensing his eagerness, Bandit just chuckled as he broke their kiss, immediately kneeling down and unzipping Jager’s jeans, pulling him out gently. Wasting no time, Bandit immediately got to work on the cock in front of him, the rush of potentially being caught heightening the already amazing pleasure Jager was feeling. Hands tugged his jeans down lower and Jager moaned loudly as he felt a finger tease his entrance, a wet tip just barely prodding inside.

It was almost too much, being touched and pleasured in a place that was usually filled with people, and a glance down at Bandit and meeting his gaze while he was busy sucking him off was the tipping point. Jager’s voice stuttered as he moaned Bandit’s name, the other milking his cock before pulling off, grunting quietly in surprise as a few stray spurts hit his cheeks and lips. Both men sat back, Jager against the railing and Bandit crouched on his heels before they both froze, the ding of the elevator door snapping them from their reverie. Both men turned their heads, expressions comical as their gazes locked with a surprisingly unfazed Thatcher.

“You’re not very subtle, you lot. C’mon, get outta here. Suck each other off _not_ in an elevator like decent folk.” Jager could only blush, quickly adjusting himself to be properly tucked away, Bandit grinning like a madman and uncaring that there was still cum on his face. Quickly they both left the elevator behind, the tunes of Margaritaville fading in the distance.


End file.
